


Happy Birthday Marimo!!

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Drinking, Happy Ending, M/M, Phone Call, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Zoro has a party Planned by Sanji,with some friends and family and he ends up getting an expected call from someone
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday Marimo!!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Zoro!! 11/11/2020!💚  
> (Tad bit late but better late then never!!)

Zoro was Kinda nervous.

Okay,Kinda nervous was a Understatement.

He was completely and utterly Fucking Nervous.

Sanji,his loving Boyfriend of 2years had planned a dinner and drinks,as His Mother's house,with all of Thier friends, Sanji's siblings and his mother (judge wasnt allowed Anywhere near the house)

Zoro sighed and fixed his collar,and walked downstairs,seeing Sanji had slipped his blazer on,and turned around to face Zoro,smiling brightly

"There's the birthday boy~, Happy birthday!"

Zoro rolled his eyes as he walked towards Sanji,pressing his lips to his cheek softly.

"Tch,can't believe you somehow got everyone to go to your mother's"

Sanji grinned,his blue eyes shinning brightly as he wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist

"I have my ways"

Zoot rolled his eyes and walked towards the door,Sanji following in suit,he smiled and walked towards the car.

Sliding into the front seat,Sanji started the car and drove off,happily humming along to some random song.

Zoro felt anxiety crawling up his back, he's met Sanji's family beofre but it's nerve wrakcing,he wanted the buildings turn to trees and sighed,glancing at Sanji

"Nervous Mossy?"

Zoro growled as Sanji pulled up, stepping out of the car,Zoro following after.

Sanji opens the door,smiling brightly

"Birthday boy here?"

Sanji grinned and nodded,point to Zoro

"There he is~"

Zoot looked around,there was black,green and gold decorations around the house,there was a table of drinks and food.

Music was blaring through the house,as he saw his friends and his partners family.

"Happy Birthday!"

Zoro glanced to Nami,who handed him a drink,smiling,Vivi next to her.

"Have you had a good day?"

Zoro nodded,smiling,taking a small swig of his beer.

"Shit. This is strong"

"There's the Blondies partner

Across the room,a blue haired male strolled over towards Zoro,rolling his eyes.

Niji,Sanji's second older brother swung his hand around His shoulders, taking him away.

"Sorry Sanji! We stole your boyfriend!"

Sanji pouted,but ended up giggling as he Saw Zoro smile,taking another swig of his drink

"So,wanna do a drinking contest?"

Zoro's eyes went to Yonji,who smiled,taking a glance around Pepole were distracted,Luffy was stuffing his face,Sanji was talking to his mom,Nami and Robin,Ussop and chopper were playing games.

He could do this.

"Alright,let's do this then"

Yonji chuckled and rubbe this hands together,pulling out the big brown bottled of the beer,passing one to him

"First one to pass out loses, Obviously"

The duo clicked thier bottles togther and began to chug,the brown liquid spilled down their throat,coating it in the cooling liquid quickly.

Niji and Ichiji were watching, making sure that no one cheated

Niji replaced the bottles quickly,as soon as one went down the next was up and in Thier hands,Niji chuckled loudly,seeing some guests were watching,cheering on Yonji and Zoro.

Zoro slammed down his final beer beofre,he felt his hand get gripped and pulled away,looking around hem saw Sanji had a tight grip on him,and a upest face

"Heyy! We where doing something-"

"I would like him to remember his brithday!"

Ichiji chuckled as he walked off,most likely to find something to do,Niji frowned and went off to get another drink,And Yonji went to the snack table.

Sanji smiled and kissed Zoro's lips softly,shaking his head at the bitter taste as he got dragged to Sanji's mom,who was sat with the 'strawhats',having a lovely convosation.

Zoro smield and went to sit down,however his phone went off and Zoro stepped outside quickly brining it to his ear 

"Hello?"

"Zoro,I wasn't expecting a answer"

He knew hat voice anywamhere,he chuckled and smiled softly.

"Mihawk,I didn't expect a Call,what's up with that?"

Mihawk cleared his throat,placing down what could assume was a tea cup from the clatter noise

"Happy birthday"

Zoro tried to fight a grin,coming scores his face,he glanced up into the sky and smiled 

"Thank you Mihawk"

"Oh,Perona says happy birthday too"

Zoro rubbed his temple,but chuckled.

"Tell her I say thanks"

"Of course,hopefully we shall meet soon"

Zoro nodded,a smile on his face as he Began to smell the flame front he candles,turning around he saw Luffy,Ussop, Chopper Sanji,Franky,Robin,Brook and Nami standing there 

"Happy birthday Marimo!!"


End file.
